


Take a break

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accounting Student Simon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Blushing, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realise that you're distracting, right?" Simon asked and his attempt to sound annoyed failed gloriously when the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth was almost plainly audible in his tone of voice. It was impossible to even pretend to be annoyed by anything Raphael did.</p><p>"I figured as much, yes. But you're supposed to take a break anyway before you get even more frustrated." Raphael's legs framed Simon now and he could feel the faint press of a warm chest against his back. Strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him into his lover's invitingly warm and firm body. Simon knew he should at least try to protest but his body just melted against Raphael's without the tiniest hint of resistance, welcoming the sudden closeness and warmth. It was unfair, really, because the younger boy gave the absolutely best hugs and Simon was too weak to decline such comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> And another snippet of "The sappy Life of Saphael" - maybe that's what I should have called the series? *laughs*

Simon pushed his laptop away with an almost affronted huff and adjusted his glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose. The next semester had started a few weeks ago and he already had the most boring assignments ever. Sure, it was just the simple task of reading a text, writing a short summary and answering a few questions about it but the text was on  _The difference between Interest and Capitalized Interest_. It was dry and infuriatingly boring - admittedly, that was applicable to basically everything when it came to studying Accounting, but  _come on_.

A soft huff of laughter distracted Simon from continuing to glare at his laptop as if it had personally offended him and he watched Raphael enter the room and walk towards the bed, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Maybe you should take a break? I'm pretty sure you can't impress your laptop with a death-glare," Raphael chuckled and sat down on the bed next to his lover. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Simon had come over despite still having this stuff for his course tomorrow to do. He had not actually planned to work on it here but Raphael had convinced him to finish this now so he wouldn't have to spend his night on the stuff and could enjoy the rest of his weekend without university related stuff on his mind.

"I want to take a break from this for the rest of the day," Simon sighed and glanced into the cup that was placed on a book next to him on the bed, only to sadly find it to be still empty. Why had nobody invented cups that refilled themselves yet?! Such an outrage...

"That would be counterproductive. Maybe I could help?"

"Oh, well, what do you know about _Investment Interest_ ,  _Capitalized Interest Assets_ and  _Loan Interest_?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said."

"My point exactly," Simon replied with a fond eye roll and it might be cute that Raphael wanted to help him with this stuff but he had even less clue about the subject than Simon himself. He sighed once more and grabbed his laptop, pulling it back towards himself to get back to reading and hopefully finish this assignment before he wanted to fling the device out of the window - or himself. He felt his boyfriend's gaze resting on him and it was a little difficult to focus on the text in front of him with Raphael's attention on him.

Simon heard the other move before he could feel the mattress shift as Raphael scooted closer but he tried not to pay attention to his lover. Which proved to be difficult when the younger boy decided the space between Simon's back and the bed's headboard was where he wanted to sit.

"You do realise that you're distracting, right?" Simon asked and his attempt to sound annoyed failed gloriously when the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth was almost plainly audible in his tone of voice. It was impossible to even pretend to be annoyed by anything Raphael did.

"I figured as much, yes. But you're supposed to take a break anyway before you get even more frustrated." Raphael's legs framed Simon now and he could feel the faint press of a warm chest against his back. Strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him into his lover's invitingly warm and firm body. Simon knew he should at least try to protest but his body just melted against Raphael's without the tiniest hint of resistance, welcoming the sudden closeness and warmth. It was unfair, really, because the younger boy gave the absolutely best hugs and Simon was too weak to decline such comfort.

"This won't exactly motivate me to get back to it later either, though," Simon pointed out with a barely suppressed laugh and his gaze still rested on the words presented by the bright screen of his laptop, staring back at him mockingly. Raphael only hummed softly, his warm breath fanning over the nape of Simon's neck and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"You were the one who forced me to work on this shit and now you're being all cuddly and distracting." The complaint was so obviously half-hearted that Simon didn't know why he even bothered to try. There was nothing that seemed more boring than doing coursework right now and the most, or only, enticing thing was the gentle press of smooth lips on his necks, causing Simon to relax further and elicit a soft sigh. Raphael's hand rested on his stomach, warmth seeping through the thin material of Simon's shirt and his heart fluttered at the subtly shifting mood.

"I'd never  _force_  you to do anything, baby." Raphael's slightly raspy voice was velvety smooth and Simon might hate him a little for this because his lover's whispering into his skin, calling him  _baby_ , did things to him. Simon breathed out the "I know" and he was pretty sure this wasn't solely about his education anymore. His eyelids fluttered close when Raphael's lips trailed the expanse of skin leading from the neck of his shirt towards his hairline and a kiss brushed to the sensitive spot right behind his ear sent a warm shiver down his spine.

"If this is an attempt give me a heart-attack, you're on the right track," Simon mumbled and he could see the warm glow of the evening sun through his closed eyelid but was unable to focus on it thanks to a certain someone chuckling against his neck, a warm hand sneaking upwards on his torso to press against the part of his chest that did nothing to hide his rapidly thumping heart.

"Seems to be working perfectly fine," came the murmured reply and Simon could  _feel_  Raphael's lips curling into a smile because they still rested against his skin, making him feel all nervous and tingly. He knew this was the younger boy's first relationship and that he had been Raphael's first kiss but the other seemed so comfortable and sure sometimes that Simon felt like he himself was the inexperienced one. Sure, this was his first relationship as well but Simon had experienced a few kisses before and technically he already had sex - even though he might have been drunk and barely remembered anything to really count it.

"It won't be if you keep this up." Simon felt his cheeks heat up a little at the ridiculously breathless sound of his own voice. He was so gone on this gorgeous boy that a few kisses to his neck and innocent touching had him all flustered. Raphael's soft laughter was probably one of the best sounds Simon had ever had the pleasure to listen to and he  _knew_  the other felt his heartbeat stutter.

Raphael's whisper of "I love you" did absolutely nothing to calm Simon's heart down and his breath even caught in his throat when Raphael said these three words like a promise, so sure and his voice filled with nothing but adoration. They were still so very young but this didn't feel like the typical childish first love that would just fade away some day but like something bigger, something that grew stronger and would last.

"I love you too," Simon replied almost shyly after finally finding his voice again and he gently loosened his lover's embrace, just enough to be able to turn around and look at this beautiful boy.  _His_  Raphael. The younger playfully touched the tip of his nose to Simon's and they got lost in each other eyes for a fraction of time. Simon had no clue who moved first but their lips finally met and they both sighed into the gentle contact. He shifted his position a little to get a better angle for the kiss and ended up sitting sideways between Raphael's legs, his own draped over the other's thigh.

The kiss stayed innocent as usual, at least at first, but after shortly breaking the contact to take a breath the next time their lips met was followed by the playful nudge of Raphael's tongue against Simon's bottom lip. He opened up immediately, allowing the younger boy to deepen the kiss and Simon thought his heart might leap out of his chest when the innocence was partly replaced by something a little more heated. The way their tongues danced was still rather careful and testing but still with more intent, if that made any sense at all. Simon was way too preoccupied with the intense kiss for his brain to function properly.

Simon had not expected the action of having his lower lip gently bitten to be this sexy and his face heated up when he was unable to hold back an actual  _whimper_. Raphael grinned at the sound and seemed to grow a little more confident judging by the warm fingertips slipping under the hem of Simon's shirt. He leant into the feeling of Raphael's fingers on his skin while simultaneously trying to change his position a little more to face the other properly. The younger boy chuckled at Simon's pretty unsuccessful attempt to pull his legs back and somehow sit up without breaking any point of contact between their bodies.

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?!" The fact that even now Simon didn't pull away, the sulky question a mumble stifled by his lover's lips, in turn, forced Raphael to break the kiss with an adorable laugh. Simon would be pouting if it wasn't for the fact that his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning - cheeks a soft pink, lips a little puffy and reddened from kissing, dark eyes shining and unusually product-free hair framing his fine shaped face like a curly halo.

"You're so ridiculously beautiful; sometimes I'm not even sure you're real," Simon heard himself blurt out and  _thank you, defective brain-to-mouth filter_. His face felt like it was on fire but at least Raphael had stopped chuckling and blinked at him, clearly taken aback by the sudden compliment.

"You're quite lovely yourself and I'm assuming you're real so...I probably am, too," Raphael replied with a playful smile that was quickly replaced by a somewhat mischievous little grin and a tiny yelp escaped Simon's throat when he was suddenly pushed backwards. Next thing he knew, Simon was lying on his back, blinking at the ceiling in confusion and felt Raphael grab one of his legs to drape it over his other thigh. His heart almost gave out again at the realisation that he was now lying in front of Raphael, legs spread and it would only take a little adjusting for them to be basically wrapped around the other's hip.

"I never thought I'd ever be manhandled into such a compromising position by a tiny Mexican..."

Raphael huffed out a laugh and shifted before leaning over the elder, hands placed on either side of Simon's head and a playful glint in his dark orbs.

"I'm not tiny,  _idiota_. Besides, you don't seem to mind your  _compromising position_  that much, love." Raphael's grin widened a little more and leant even closer to seal his boyfriend's lips with another kiss. Simon's eyes closed on their own accord, one hand found its way to Raphael's side and the other curled around his neck, pulling him down even further. He couldn't even feel too shy about the fact that his legs were indeed loosely wrapped around Raphael's pelvis by now, too preoccupied with the feeling of the younger's weight and warmth on top of him. They were close enough for Simon to feel a rapid heartbeat that clearly didn't belong to him and everything was a little too much but at the same time not nearly enough as well.

Simon's fingers curled into his lover's dark hair and his other hand pushed underneath Raphael's shirt to explore soft skin. He pressed his palm against the other's back and pulled him impossibly closer. Simon felt the heat in his body rising a little and pooling low in his belly when Raphael groaned softly into the passionate kiss, even their lower bodies touching now thanks to Simon's own doing.

He was about to break the kiss and apologise for initiating this intimate situation; he knew that physical attraction and therefore physical contact were different for Raphael, that he still needed to figure out to what extent he felt comfortable with another person and they just had this unspoken agreement to take things slow. He didn't want to push Raphael into something he might not feel comfortable with and he honestly didn't care if his boyfriend might decide along the way that too much intimacy just wasn't for him,  _that sex wasn't for him_. Of course Simon already had a few moments when he thought about what it would feel like to be closer, to feel more skin against his, to hear Raphael's smooth voice sigh his name...but he also knew he would be okay if none of this ever happened, as long as the younger was by his side and happy.

There was no need for him to pull away and feel bad for overstepping a boundary because he felt Raphael tentatively press a little more into him and Simon wasn't too sure if his lover meant to do this tiny roll of his hips but,  _oh, that happened_. And now it was Simon's turn to be unable to stifle a breathless little groan, barely managing to  _not_  push up against Raphael and seek some more friction. He knew it wouldn't take much more for him to start getting hard and it was embarrassing that all it took was having Raphael on top of him. Simon loosened his grip at the back of his lover's neck and placed both hands on the other's hip to keep him from moving, despite the growing need for him to do just that.

"Are you sure about this?" Simon didn't recognise his own voice; it sounded a little scratchy but at the same time unbelievably gentle. Raphael's pupils were a little widened, cheeks rosy and Simon tried to commit this breathtaking image to memory.

"Yes, I...I want this. It's just...a little overwhelming?" Raphael admitted sheepishly and he was obviously unsure whether he wanted this to continue or stop for now. They were still fully clothed but the closeness was still very different and much more than what they had done so far and Simon felt a little overwhelmed himself by the intense feeling of being this close to Raphael.

"Don't worry about it. How about we slow it down for now and continue some other time? There's no need to rush into anything and we have all the time in the world for  _more_ ," Simon suggested with a soft smile and he was so relieved when he saw the hint of insecurity slowly vanish from Raphael's face, felt the other's relax against him. The younger simply nodded his agreement and stole another kiss from Simon's lips, this time without heat - only a sweet, thankful little peck before he snuggled up to Simon, obviously not willing to move away just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's completely unnecessary to raise the rating for this one because it's not like there's actually much more happening than before but I felt like changing it anyway. On one hand, I feel like their relationship is at a point where they can get a little more intimate but on the other hand, this just seemed more appropriate when I consider the pacing so far :)


End file.
